15 Seconds of Fame
For the discovery, see 15 Seconds of Fame (challenge) 15 Seconds of Fame is an opportunity available for The Showstopper mission. It will give you a chance to catch Dalia Margolis, one of the two main targets of the mission, alone. Description :The famous Helmut Kruger is part of the show. He has your cheekbones, 47. :According to our intel, Helmut Kruger is friendly with Dalia Margolis. I suspect that IAGO uses fashion models to infiltrate the lives of the rich and powerful and Kruger is likely one of their spies. His face paint conveniently obscures his features and the two of you already share a striking resemblance. Instructions :1. Find out more about Helmut Kruger :2. Get the Helmut Kruger disguise :3. Call Margolis :4. Get your make up done :5. Walk the catwalk :6. Meet up with Margolis Guide Getting started The starting location of the opportunity is inside Palais de Walewska on the ground level, in the room just south of the room between the entrance hall and the catwalk. It is the small room with an entrance leading out to the Loading Area, located between the most south eastern room of the palace and the Dressing Area which is the large southern room. There will be a conversation between two NPCs standing near a table displaying Helmut Krugers newly released book. If you start the opportunity from the mid-game menu, you don't have to go listen to the conversation, but can immediately start following the first instruction. Becoming Kruger Your first instruction will be to find out more about Helmut Kruger, and then disguise yourself as him, meaning you first also have to locate him. Kruger can be found outdoors on the back of the palace, standing near the helicopter, getting his pictures taken by a female photographer. He will eventually walk away to the furthest north western corner of the map, in order to place a private phone call to Dalia Margolis, who he is planning to meet after walking the runway. Be careful of CICADA Bodyguards walking back and forth along the long path which Helmut is standing on, then pacify him when you see nobody is watching. There is also a couple of guards walking a lap around the helicopter which could potentially see you as well so be careful about that too. Once you have taken out Kruger, there is a container nearby where you can hide his body, after putting on the Helmut Kruger disguise. You can also dump it over the stone railing if you don't mind killing him, thus drowning him in the Seine. Since there will be guards patrolling the gravel path, you might need to wait before dragging the body to the container, but you can drag it to an open hiding spot, which will be the fence lined up next to the path. The guards will not notice a body lying behind it despite them walking right next to it. When the coast seem clear, you can drag the body and hide it in the container. Once again be careful of the guards walking around the helicopter and the guards further down the path. There is one bodyguard who might suddenly turn up on the path after turning the corner near the shed. Walking the runway Once the body is hidden, pick up Helmut Kruger's Cell Phone which will be lying on the ground next to the spot where you took him out. Place the phone call to Dalia Margolis by interacting with the phone while it is equipped from your inventory. Dalia will tell you to meet her in the suite upstairs but also tell you that it is essential you first walk the runway as planned. To do this, you first have to get the make up on in the Dressing Area. This is the large southern room of the palace, just south of the catwalk. Locate the chair in the center of the room where you can sit down as Helmut and then wait for the Stylist to apply the final touches. Once you're finished, head north to the room with the catwalk and enter the ramp behind it on the west side. Even if there are plenty of models lining up in a queue, you may still walk past them to immediately start your runway turn. Once you reach the end of the runway, there will be a short cutscene where you do your pose. Opportunity completion Your next instruction will be to meet Dalia upstairs, meaning you have to find your way up there. In the most western room of ground level there is a staircase on both the north and south side. Once you reach the second floor, there is another staircase to the top floor in the adjacent room to the east. Once you reach the top floor, head to Dalias' office in the Voltaire Suite which is the smaller room with a bathroom, located just east of the most western middle room which is where the IAGO auction is being held. Once you enter the room, Dalia should be there inside and the opportunity will be completed. Using the opportunity You now have the chance to take advantage of the opportunity with Dalia being left alone inside the room. Normally there would be a CICADA Bodyguard stationed inside the room and Margolis would also be followed by a private bodyguard herself, but the opportunity will trigger both of them to leave their regular posts, since Dalia will now want to speak with Helmut alone. You can now eliminate Dalia in any way you seem fit and then hide her body in the closet located in the same room. If you want, you can sit down in the sofa and listen to the conversation between her and Agent 47. This will also give you additional assassination alternatives. At the end of the conversation, she will place a bottle of Cyanide on the table, as part of the story, which you can pick up and use on her. She will talk to someone on the phone while looking out the window, giving you time to poison the glass on the table standing on the opposite side of the room. After finishing up her phone call, she will go and drink from the glass, meaning you can either kill her instantly with the Cyanide, or make her go to the bathroom's toilet if you added a non-lethal poison such as Emetic Rat Poison instead. Challenge possibilities After completing the opportunity, there are a number of challenges you could complete at the same time as you are assassinating Dalia Margolis. By simply killing her in any way during the meeting, as long as you are dressed as Helmut Kruger, you will complete the More Than You Bargained For assassination challenge. If you decide to add a non-lethal poison to the glass on the table in her room, she will go to the toilet, and you can drown her for the Powdering Her Nose assassination challenge. If you decide to add the lethal Cyanide to her drink instead, you can murder her instantly to complete the To Your Very Good Health assassination challenge. You can also kill her with your Fiber Wire if you are going for The Personal Touch assassination challenge. If you decide to drown her, you will also complete the Hold My Hair feats challenge. If it is the first time you assassinate a target with Fiber Wire, you will also complete the Piano Man feats challenge. If you decide to shoot her in the head with your silenced pistol, you will also complete the Straight Shot feats challenge. If you decide to use the lethal dose of poison to murder her instantly, you will also complete the Tasteless, Traceless feats challenge. During the opportunity, you will also complete the 15 Seconds of Fame discovery challenge. If you also listen to her entire conversation, you will complete The Undercover Model discovery challenge. If it is your first time assassinating Dalia Margolis, you will also complete The Mastermind targets challenge. In addition, this opportunity works well for challenges such as No Evidence and Silent Assassin. See also *''15 Seconds of Fame (challenge)'' Category:The Showstopper opportunities